Sick in mind and body
by Erin Elric
Summary: Ed gets sick and while he is sick he starts doing strange things. EdWinry maybe even RoyRiza later. Complete
1. Chapter 1

I have finally returned! Sorry I haven't posted an FMA fic in a while. 1. I've had writers block and 2. I've been posting on other animes mostly S-Cry-Ed but that's why I haven't posted in a while. All right please read and review no flames, I already have low self-esteem.

Sick in mind and body

Ch 1

Edward Elric coughed loudly as he walked out of his room. "I hate being sick." He said as he sneezed.

Alphonse Elric tossed him a box of tissues. "You really should rest, brother."

"Thanks." He said blowing his nose. "But I can't rest quite yet."

"Lt. Coronal Mustang's report can't be that important."

He opened his mouth to say something but began sneezing again.

"Bless you."

"Thank you." He sniffed loudly. "It's not about Mustang. It's because Winry is coming to visit."

"Well if you keep this up you'll be bed ridden, then it won't matter if she comes you'll be to sick to see her."

"I'm not that sick." He looked up at the clock. "Her train arrives in ten minutes." He was heading to the door.

"Brother why don't you stay here and I'll go get her."

He sighed he knew that Al wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed to rest and recover. "Fine. Go get her I'll stay here and rest."

"About time you finally listened to me. Bye I'll see you in a little bit." He said leaving.

"At least he'll leave me alone for a while. Now what to do about Mustang." He picked up the phone and called Roy's office.

"Lt. Coronal Roy Mustang's office, Lt. Hawkeye speaking how may I help you." Said Riza.

"Hello Hawkeye, it's me Ed I need to speak to Roy."

She looked back at Roy's office he was busy arguing with Maes over something. "Roy is busy right now."

"Oh can you tell him that I can't come in today because I'm sick and Winry is coming to visit."

"Yeah sure I can."

"Thanks bye." He said hanging up the phone.

Riza did the same thing. "Coronal Mustang."

"Yes?"

"Full Metal can't come in for the report today sir, he is sick and Winry is coming in to visit."

He laughed. "Sick huh? Love sick is more like it."

Maes jumped up from off of Roy's desk. "I'll go visit him!" he announced as he began walking to the door. "Oh and Roy remember what I said."

"Shut up!" he yelled as Maes walked out of the door

"What was all that about?" asked Riza

"The usual."

"Still wants you to get married huh?"

"Yeah typical Maes."

Ed sighed as he lay down on his bed and tried to go to sleep. He heard the door open.

"Brother I'm home!" called Al.

He got out of bed and walked to his bed room door. Before he knew it Winry hugged him.

"Edward! I'm so happy to see you!" exclaimed Winry.

"Glad to see you to." He soon noticed that she was mostly paying attention to his arm.

"Edward what did you do now?" she asked pulling his arm in for a closer examination.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Look at this Edward this is inexcusable! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"Now Winry calm down brother's been sick." Said Al

"Can it Al! Edward Elric what did you do to your arm?"

"I fell and landed on it the wrong way."

"Fell huh? Whatever you never want to tell me anything any more." She said sadly. "So how's your leg?"

"Fine I think."

"Let me see." She grabbed his leg causing him to fall.

"Winry!" yelled Ed

Al screamed. "You shouldn't do that he's sick remember."

"I know what I'm doing." Said Winry

"Let me go!" yelled Ed in a protesting matter.

"Let's see your leg looks good as new, but it can stand a few touch ups."

"Winry!" yelled Ed

She looked at him. "I'll fix it first thing in the morning."

"Okay but can you let me go now please."

"Okay." She said letting him go and now he was completely on the ground.

"Your mean." Said Ed in a joking tone of voice.

"I know but I wouldn't be Winry Rockbell if I wasn't. Now…GO TO BED!"

He jumped up to his feet. "Okay okay I'm going." He said walking back into his bedroom.

She looked back at Al. "You see Al, all it takes is a little tough love to get him to listen."

He was still a little wide eyed from all of her yelling. "But don't you think you over did it a bit Winry."

"No. Some one needs to get through his thick skull of his."

"You really do love him don't you."

She smiled warmly. "Of course I do only an idiot couldn't see that. I'm going to unpack my stuff and take a shower." She said walking up stairs.

"Okay." When she left. "Brother must be a complete idiot then."

Next chapter coming soon. Read review no flames please. Sorry if it seemed a bit vague but I'm forming the story as I go. If ooc I'm sorry I'm bad about that, truly I have no excuse for it I'm just bad about it.


	2. Chapter 2

I have returned!

To C.A.M.E.O.1 and only: Indeed, I think the only way Ed would notice that Winry liked him is if she flat out told him. 

**To SpiritAnime: **Yeah I put Al in his body because I'm a softy if I left in the armor I'd feel bad.

**To Suichi-Darling:** Thank you. I'll try get the punctuation right this time.

Now to the story.

Edward Elric was sound asleep. He was very tired because he hadn't gotten a decent nights sleep in a days plus he was sick to top it all off. He was awaken by talking.

"Mr. Hughes, brother really is sick I don't see way you should bother him." protested Al

"It won't take long. Just a quick glance into the room and then I'll leave him alone." Said Maes.

The door opened, Ed raised up in his bed. "I'm sick okay I didn't make that up to avoid Roy." He said the feel back into the bed.

"Oh okay." He shut the door then looked back at Al. "Tell Winry she should come in visit Elysia she misses her company. And if you boys need anything don't hesitate to call." He said leaving

"Okay Mr. Hughes." Said Al watching him leave he opened the door to Ed's room.

"I told you I'm sick!" yelled Ed then he realized who it was. "Oh sorry Al I thought you were some one else."

"That's okay brother, do you want anything?"

"Soup."

"Soup? Of what kind?"

"Chicken duh, what else to you eat when you're sick."

"Very funny." He said getting ready to leave.

"Hey Al."

"Yeah?"

"Why was Hughes here?"

"Col. Mustang thinks your lieing so you can spend time with Winry."

"Oh…"

"I'll be back later brother." He said leaving

Alphonse Elric walked down stars to the kitchen.

Winry was sitting at the kitchen table fiddling with some tools and an automail arm. (not Ed's since his was still attached)

"Hi Winry."

"Hello." She said not looking up.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he got a pot out of the cabinet.

"Making a new arm for Ed. It's a surprise so don't tell him. Okay?"

"Okay." He said getting a can of soup out.

"What are you doing then?"

"Making soup for brother. Want any if there is any left that is."

"Sure."

Maes went back to Roy's office.

"So how is he is he really sick?" asked Roy

"Yup sick as a dog." He said sitting on top off Roy's desk.

"Get off my desk."

"Didn't see Winry though I guess she was busy or something."

"Get off my desk."

"I told her she should visit Elysia. Speaking of which have you seen my new pictures of her? She's SOOOO CUTE!"

"MAES HUGHES!"

"What?"

"Get off of my desk! You're sitting on important paper work!"

"Oh." He jumped up then laughed silly. "Sorry Roy."

Ed coughed loudly as he tried to get out of bed.

"Brother?" asked Al walking into his room with a bowl.

"Thank you." He said taking the bowl of soup.

"Your coughing sounds worse than it did yesterday are you sure your okay."

"I'm fine Al."

"Brother you look really bad."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"No I mean you look really sick."

He sneezed loudly.

"Brother do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No."

Winry walked into the room. "Edward I have a present for you."

"A present for me aw Winry." He said in a cutesy voice holding out his hands and shut his eyes. But what he got he didn't expect he felt something heavy being placed in his hands.

"There."

He opened his eyes to see the new arm. "An arm."

"A new one a improved version of the one you have."

"Gee thanks." He said trying to sound happy.

"You don't like it do you?"

"No it's not that! It's just I wasn't expecting that."

She pulled out her wrench and cheerfully said. "Want me to attach it now?"

"Sure…Al could you…"

"Yeah I'll leave you two love birds alone." He said leaving laughing all the way.

"AL!" he yelled turning red.

"Relax Edward." Said Winry sitting beside him. 'This will-"

"I know only hurt for a minute."

She unattached his old arm.

He flinched.

"Sorry I know it hurts."

"Don't be the more I do this the more I get used to it."

She began to reattach his arm shortly without her knowing it Ed had fallen asleep. "There all done." She said wipping the sweat from her face. "Huh Ed?"

He was sound asleep.

"Guess he fell asleep." She pulled the blanket over him. "Good night Edward." She said gentally kissing him on the cheeck and left the room turning out the light and shutting the door.

Next chapter coming soon. Read review no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I have returned. Thanks for all the find reviews. Much love to all reviewers. Oh sorry for spelling errors I can't spell and some of the computers in my school don't have spell check for what ever reason.

Winry Rockbell walked back down stairs to find Alphonse Elric sitting on the couch in the living room.

He looked up at her with concerned eyes. "How's brother?"

"He's fine he fell asleep right after I attached his arm."

"Oh…" After a moment of silence. "Mr. Hughes told me to tell you that you should visit something about Elysia missing you."

"I guess I should I have nothing else to do." She was heading for the door when someone knocked at the door she answered will putting her shoes on.

Standing at the door was Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. "Hello." Said Roy.

"Col. Mustang why are you here?" asked Al

"To see Ed duh." He said walking inside with Riza following him.

"Ed is sick you shouldn't bother him." Said Winry as she finished lacing her shoes. "I'm going Al I'll be back later." She said walking past Roy and Riza and headed outside.

While all this was going on Ed woke up. He yawned loudly a weakly walked down stairs. "Al could you fix me some tea." He rubbed his eyes realizing then realized Roy was there. "Why are you here? I told you I'm sick." He said walking on down stairs.

"I know." Said Roy flatly.

"Than why are you here?"

"I came to see you." He said sitting down in a chair while Riza sat on the couch. "I was just worried about you that's all."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure you are." He looked at Al who quickly got up and left. "Why are you really here?"

"I already told you."

He glared at him.

"He's telling the truth." Said Riza

He sat down in another chair and began to cough.

"You should go to the doctor." Said Roy.

"It's just a cold I don't need a doctor."

"Roy's right Ed." Said Riza.

"I'm not that sick!" yelled Ed jumping up from the chair he then felt really dizzy. "Whoa." He grabbed the edge of the chair.

"Ed are you okay?" asked Roy.

"I don't think so." He dropped to his knees.

"Brother!" yelled Al running into the room.

Ed looked up at them. "I think your right I do need a doctor." He said then passed out.

"EDWARD!" they all yelled.

Meanwhile…

Winry Rockbell was walking down the streets of Central. She had intentions of going to the Hughes' but she needed time to cool down and forget that Ed was sick and Roy would more than likely make him worse.

She walked into a small café and got a cup of coffee, which always relaxed her. She sighed loudly. She realized that someone was sitting beside her now she tried to ignore it.

"Your Full Metal's little girlfriend aren't you?"

This caused Winry to look up from her coffee.

Sitting beside her was a pale, skinny, man, with long green hair.

"Who are you?" she asked sounding a little scared.

He sipped his coffee. "I'm Envy."

She gasped.

He turned to her. "One of the Homunculi."

She covered her mouth she wanted to scream.

"Be quiet or else. Come with me little girl or else." He said getting up.

She followed him she had no choice and she knew it.

Next chapter coming soon. I don't know whether to make the homunculi good or evil. Let me know what you think. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back. I'm pissed off at my VCR because it didn't record the last episode of FMA. But please don't tell me what happens. But all that aside. Much love to all reviews thanks for the advice and such. Now on to the story. Italic is thought.

Winry Rockbell was now following Envy the homunculus against her will. Well mostly against her will it wasn't like he was dragging her through the streets or anything like that. "Excuse me but where are we going?"

"Shut up and follow me!" barked Envy harshly.

She frowned. She was tired of being nice but she didn't want to say anything to piss him off least he kill her. _I wonder how Edward is doing._

"Where is Full Metal?"

"Huh?"

"Where is your man little girl?"

She was getting tired of him calling her that and referring to Ed as her man really made her mad. "Listen you Ed is not my man!" She then turned pale when she realized what she did.

"Okay fine he isn't your man. Where is he?"

"He's at home he's sick."

His eyes widened and he grabbed Winry's arms.

She flinched. "Let go please."

"Ed is sick?"

"Yes! Let go!"

He let her go sighing which reminded her of a deflating tire. "Great there goes our plans. Come on." He said walking on.

"Could you at least tell me what's going on?"

"I have to warn him."

"Of what?"

"Things."

"Things?"

"You talk to much." He said turning around quickly hitting her in the head knocking her out.

Edward Elric slowly woke up. "Uhhh…." He moaned.

"You awake brother?" asked Al

He nodded weakly. "Where am I?"

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"You passed out."

"Oh… Al."

"Yes brother?"

"I feel terrible…"

"Just relax okay."

"Alright… where is Winry?"

"I don't know the last I heard she was going to the Hughes."

There was a silence.

"Just sleep."

He nodded and fell asleep.

Winry Rockbell woke up in an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" she asked sitting up in the bed.

The door slowly opened and a little boy with long black hair and dark eyes peaked into the room. "You awake?" he asked.

The boy seemed and sounded familiar.

She nodded.

He ran into the room and jumped onto the bed.

Now she recognized him. He was that boy they found on that island.

"Hey you're that kid…"

"My name is Wrath." He said jumping up and down on the bed. "Your Winry right?"

"Yeah, where am I?"

"Master's manor, but Master isn't home and won't be for a long while so you'll be safe." He said as he leaped off of the bed.

Winry really didn't like the situation she was in.

"You look sad."

She blushed. "I'm worried about Edward."

He tilted his head to one side like a confused dog.

The door opened once again and Wrath stepped out of the way. Standing there was Sloth smiling holding a tray of food. "I brought some dinner for you Winry."

Winry was still leery of her situation.

"It's okay you can trust me." She said holding out the tray.

She was hungry so she took the plate. Though if it tasted funny she would be smart enough not to eat it. She took a few bites it tasted safe so she continued. "This good."

"Is it good? I've been working on my cooking."

"Yeah. Why am I here?"

"To get Edward to come here."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Come Wrath let us go."

"Okay Mommy." Said Wrath as they both walked to the door.

She stopped then looked back at Winry. "You're free to go where ever you want in the manor but you can't leave."

She nodded today was just not Winry's day.

Next chapter coming soon. Yes the homunculi are little ooc but I've had writer's block and this was all I could think of for now. Read review no flames please.


	5. Chapter 5

And I'm back! Sorry it took so darn long to update I have writer's block and haven't been in the library (that's where I do my posting) But I now have internet at home so I can post when ever I feel like it. Note I still have writer's block so if this chapter blows chunks I'm sorry. Read review no flames please. Oh yeah italic is thought.

Sick in mind and body 

Ch 5

Winry was sitting there on the bed. She was scared and lonely. She sighed deeply as she finally bucked up the courage to investigate the manor. She slid off the bed as if she was trying to be quiet. She opened the door to find that no one was around. She began to quietly walk down the hallway, the manor was quiet, that creepy kind of quiet. Since how no one was around she decided to take the liberty of doing some investigating. _"What can it hurt?"_ She asked herself she slowly began to open the first door she came to.

The room was a bedroom, a big one and lavishly decorated. _"Must be their master's room." _She thought. She saw a desk in the corner of the room, as she approached it she noticed some papers on it. _"Maybe I can figure out who exactly this master person is" _She picked up one paper. "What's this?" she asked out loud as she began to read it.

It appeared to have ingredients written on them. _"What's this?"_

The only part she read was the title reading 'Sick in mind and body' but before she started reading it.

The door flew open and a very unhappy Envy stormed in. "What the hell are you doing in D- I mean master's room?" He soon noticed the paper she was holding. "Put that down!" he yelled running over to her.

She quickly glanced at the only words she saw quick enough was 'Edward Elric, sickness, mental, and trick' Before she could read anymore Envy snatched it from her hand like a greedy child taking a cookie.

"Give me that! You weren't supposed to see that!"

"What does it mean?" she asked weakly.

"What did you see?" he demanded grabbing the collar of her shirt. "How much did you read?"

"Only a few words."

He frowned. "Get out of here now!" he yelled tossing her back out into the hallway she hit something other than a wall. She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked back to see a tall muscular, spiky brown haired man.

"Now, now Envy that's no way to treat a lady." Said the man in a cool tone of voice.

"Can it Greed!" yelled Envy as he folded the piece of paper and put it into his pocket.

He smirked. "Unsociable as all ways huh Envy."

"Shut up!" he then looked at Winry and pointed at the room he just walked out of. "Off limits okay. I don't want to see you in there again." He said shutting the door.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Good." He said walking down the hall way to his own room.

"You seem a little lost little lady." Said Greed who was now standing in front of her.

"Yeah actually I am."

"Figured the manor is very big and is a bitch to clean. I'll show you around."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile at Roy's office…

Riza was sitting there filing reports when the Furher's assistant Juliet Douglas walked in the room. "Can I help you?"

She held out an envelope. "Give this to Lt. Col. Mustang please. Tell him it's from the Furher."

"Okay." She said looking down at it as Juliet left the room. "Hmmm…" she walked into Roy's small office. "Lt. Col. sir."

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"I have a letter to you it's from the Furher." She said handing it to him.

He took the letter and opened it. His eyes widened as he quickly jumped up from the desk.

"Sir?" she asked.

He ran out of his office and into the area where his other workers worked. "Havoc get the car ready!"

"Yes sir!" he said running out of the room.

"Fury cancel all of my appointments!"

"Yes sir!" he said picking up the phone.

"Hawkeye come with me the rest of you continue with your work." He said leaving with Riza not far behind.

"I don't understand sir what's going on."

He ignored her.

"Please tell me."

He stopped and turned around to face her. "Full Metal is in danger."

And there it is. If ooc I'm sorry. Review no flames. Next chapter coming soon I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again I have returned.

**Thank you to all reviewers out there in review land.**

I still have a case of writer's block but that's pretty much a given right now lol. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I'll try not to take so long next time. All right remember read review no flames please, italic is thought and if any one is ooc I'm sorry.

Sick in Mind and Body 

Ch 6

Alphonse Elric was still at the hospital he sat there near his brother's bed watching him sleep. When the door was flung open causing him to jump up. "Whoa!"

"Sorry I just now got here I was told about it only a few minutes ago!" announced Maes who had just barged in the room.

"Mr. Hughes!" he exclaimed

"Is Ed okay?"

"He's sound asleep." He said putting his finger to his lips.

"Oh." He said quieter. "Maybe we should step out side."

He nodded and they both walked out into the hallway. "Where's Winry?"

"I thought she was with you guys."

He shook his head. "No she said she was going to visit you guys."

"She never came to our house."

"Well maybe she-"

"Al if she had ever went to my house I would have saw her when coming here."

"Do you think something horrible happened to her?"

"I hope not." He said frowning.

Al looked up to see Roy and Riza walking down the hallway. "Hello here to see Brother?"

"Is he okay?" asked Roy

"Yeah… I think he is the last I say him he was asleep… Is something wrong?"

He handed him the letter then walked into Ed's room.

"Huh?" asked Al opening the letter.

The letter read. _"Dear Col. Mustang, this letter is about the Full Metal Alchemist. As you know he is sick this is no ordinary illness. This illness slowly causes its victim to lose their mind. You must keep an eye on him less he does something stupid and gets himself killed. Singed anonymous."_

He gasped. "Brother!"

"He's gone!" yelled Roy

Al was filled with panic as he ran back into his brother's room. Sure enough the bed was empty and Edward Elric was no where to be found.

Meanwhile at the manor…

Winry felt like a prisoner in the manor. Sure they were letting her do what she wanted with big limitations. She decided that she had to see Edward. She began to sneak to the door no one was around. She exited the manor. She let out a sigh of relief thinking that she had escaped.

"What are you doing outside?" asked someone from behind

She jumped then turned around to realize that it was only Wrath sitting there. "Oh hi Wrath. I was just getting some fresh air."

He jumped off the wall he was sitting on. "They all left again. I'm supposed to watch you."

"How about you and I go get some ice cream?"

"We have ice cream in the house."

_"Shoot I have think of something clever to get out of here." _She thought. "How about we go to the park?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "And what's at the park?"

"Umm..." Winry herself hadn't been to the park in Central either though according to Elysia it was a very nice park but she's four not twelve pr whatever age Wrath is. "Swings and slices and you know all the things they have at parks."

"Hmmm…" he said looking like he was thinking.

"I'll buy you a toy. How about that?"

"Deal."

In Central…

Winry and Wrath were walking around.

"Are you sure this is the way to the toy store?" asked Wrath

"Sure I'm sure." Though truly the toy store was all ready closed for the day.

"The toy isn't in the neighborhood."

Wrath wasn't stupid he was beginning to catch on. "I have to check on something."

He grabbed her arm. "Your trying to leave us aren't you?" he asked in a cold hateful tone.

"N-no."

"Don't lie to me! Your trying to go back to Full Metal aren't you?"

She tried to get her hand away from him but the little homunculus was stronger than she thought.

"Well are you?"

"Yes I am! You guys can't keep me looked up in that manor forever!" She managed to get away from him.

"Don't bother going to him he's not there!"

She stopped the turned around to face him again. "What how do you know that?"

"Mommy says he ran away."

"And how does Sloth know?"

He smiled "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would how does she know?"

"She's been spying on him in the hospital. Full Metal got away while no one was watching him. She is out there looking for him, before he gets himself hurt."

She glared at the small homunculus.

"If you want to see him your better off just staying at the manor."

She began to walk away.

"Hey!"

"I'm going to find Ed myself."

Read review no flames. If ooc I'm sorry. I still have writer's block by the way. I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally I have returned. Sorry it took so long but 1, I've had writer's block and two for what ever reason I couldn't log on nor post reviews. Well you know the drill read review no flames.

Ch 7 

Sick in mind and body

"Edward!" called Roy Mustang as he began to walk through the city of Central.

Edward Elric had been missing for at least an hour that they knew of, and Central was a big city, and Edward was pretty hard to notice.

"Full Metal!" called Riza.

Roy, Riza, Al and a few other soldiers were out looking for Ed. Though Al was currently not with them. Hughes was looking for Winry while all of this was going on.

"Edward Elric where the hell are you?" demanded Roy as if he could hear him.

"Sir!" called Riza.

"I know Hawkeye he can't hear me."

"No sir look." She said pointing forward

He looked over to see Ed sitting on a hill under a tree. "Edward!" he called it began to rain.

Him and Riza ran up to him. "Finally I found you. Come on your brother is worried about you."

Ed just looked up at him.

"Come on Edward." Said Riza reaching out to him.

He stared at her hand his eyes were cold and he kept that same expression on his face.

"Your sicker than we thought." Said Roy as Ed just ignored him.

"So what are we going to do sir?" asked Riza

"Go get the car I'll stay here with him." He said taking off his raincoat and put it around Ed.

"Sir." She said nodding then leaving.

Ed stared at the coat unemotional.

"Take it I know you hate me but I don't want you to get sicker."

He looked up at him and weakly said. "Dad?"

"What?" yelped Roy who quickly looked over at the boy. "No I'm not! Jeez how sick are you that you'd call me that."

"Mom?"

"And no Riza is not your mom."

He shook his head then pointed to the direction behind Roy.

"What?" he asked looking behind him to see nothing. "Huh?" he looked back at Ed. "And now you're seeing things."

"I am not!" yelped Ed

"About damn time you said something." He said sounding surprisingly calm.

Ed coughed in-between coughs he said. "I said cough mom and cough dad."

"Which brings me to ask you this why did you say that? I thought there for a minute you called me 'dad'."

He shook his head "NO! I saw them I'm telling you I saw them!"

"No you didn't Ed your mother is dead and your father is-"

"I thought I was seeing ghosts! I thought I was going to die or something! I was waiting for my whole life to flash before my eyes and-"

"EDWARD!"

"What?"

He clinched his fists. "You were obviously seeing things."

"I really saw-"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"What? I'm sick remember you can't hurt me."

"Want to bet that?"

"Your girlfriend is here."

"My what? Listen here you she is not my-"

"Sir!" called Riza

"Coming. Let's go before this cold air and rain makes you worse than what you already are."

He nodded as he stood up and followed Roy to the car. He looked back at the tree and stood there wondering what exactly he had seen.

"Ed!" called Roy

"Sorry." He said shaking his head and walked down to the car.

Envy stepped out from behind the other tree. "Well that didn't work."

"Figured as much." Said Sloth.

He sighed. "Well maybe Dante's spell thingy didn't work."

"Hopefully but I doubt it." She said sighing as well closing her eyes. "But at least we still have our trump card."

Or so they thought which brings us to Winry…

"No!" screamed Wrath grabbing Winry's hand. "You can't go just yet."

"I have to find Ed." She said ignoring him and basically dragged him down the street with her.

"Damn it woman stop walking!"

"Not going to happen."

"Stop walking you blond bitch!"

She stooped and lifted him off the ground. "EXCUSE ME! WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she screamed pulling out her old trusty wrench.

"N-nothing!" he yelped waving his hands in the air in a defensive motion.

"Thought so." She said smiling smugly dropping him.

"Oww." He said rubbing his now hurting rear end.

She continued walking.

"Hey! You still can't go!"

She glared at him. "Watch me."

He jumped up to his feet. "Winry!" he pleaded following her.

She stopped when she saw headlights coming her way, the car stopped near the though both were splashed by a puddle of rainwater.

"Man." Said Wrath looking down at his now wet self.

"Hey what's the big idea you ass-!" yelled Winry but was cut off when the window rolled down to reveal Ed was in the car. "EDWARD!" she yelped happily leaping into the window giving him a hug.

"Don't do that. Yuck your all wet." Said Ed

"It's the drivers fault!" she screamed pointing at the front seat to notice that Riza was driving.

"Sorry." Said Riza.

"Get in so we can go home." Said Ed smiling warmly.

She climbed back out of the window and opened the door, turned to Wrath and said. "Get in before you get sick."

He blinked confusedly.

"I said 'GET IN THE DAMN CAR NOW!"

He nodded then got in the car Winry got in after him.

"What's he doing here?" asked Ed

"I'm not leaving him out in the rain." She said sternly

Ed glared at the little homunculus. "Don't do anything evil okay."

"Okay."

They went back to the hospital where Al was still there, when a car pulled up.

Ed got out of the car.

"Brother!" exclaimed Al running up to him.

"Hi there Al." He said as he hugged him.

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't know I think I lost my sanity briefly."

"That would be the sickness." Said Roy getting out of the car along with the others.

"Sickness?" asked Ed

"Dante used alchemy to make you ill. Horribly ill, ill enough to see things and do things you didn't want to she was going to use it to make you make her a Philosopher's stone."

"How do you know that?" asked Wrath

"Yeah really how do you know that?" asked Ed

Roy pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Ed.

Ed read it then asked. "Where did you get this?"

"The Furher's sectary gave it to us didn't tell us who it was from." Said Riza.

Wrath flinched which only Ed noticed.

"Okay kid spill the beans what the hell is going on exactly?"

His eyes widened with fear and he began to run off.

"Get back here!" yelled Ed chasing after him.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" they all yelled chasing after him.

"Get back here Ed your sick you shouldn't be running around like that!" yelled Winry.

Ed was long gone hot on Wrath's trail.

Edward Elric followed the small homunculus known as Wrath down many streets and through many alleyways. "Get back here you!"

"No!"

"Damn it!" he yelled he clapped his hands together then touched the ground, and built a wall in front of Wrath to make him finally stop. "Now tell me what the hell is going on." He growled.

Ha-ha! Read review no flames. I have writers block a very bad case of it. Next chapter coming if and when I think of it.


	8. Chapter 8

I have returned at last! I have had the worse case of writer's block on the planet, and I've been writing other fics… but that's to the FMA movie my muse has been re-awoken. Read review no flames.

Sick in Mind and Body 

Ch 8

"I have you now you little brat." Said Ed walking up to Wrath.

Wrath let out a small scream and began to back away.

"Now you tell me what is going on…" he swayed. _"Not again." _He thought

Wrath chuckled then knocked him over and ran off.

"Brat." He mumbled.

"Edward!" called Wriny running up to him. "You are an idiot!"

"I know." He mumbled still in a face plant.

"Need help up?"

"Maybe."

She held her hand out. "Come on."

He took it and she helped him up. "Where the hell did that brat go!?"

"Wrath?"

"Know any other brats?"

"I am not a brat!" yelled Wrath who was standing proudly on a trashcan. "I am Wrath!"

"There you are. Now tell me what the hell is going on!" yelled Ed clinching his fists.

"You really don't want to know, Pipsqueak." Said a famine voice.

"Envy." Said Ed filled with hate.

The green haired Homunculus jumped down from an above building and landed near Wrath. "Are you trying to hurt my favorite Wrath?"

"You-" suddenly felt ill he felt really ill. He gasped as he fell to his knees.

"Edward!" yelled Winry running over to him.

"H-elp… me…"

"What did you do!" she demanded at Envy.

"I didn't do anything."

"Bull shit!" she yelled standing up to attack him when Ed grabbed the edge of her shirt.

"Help me…" he cried.

She glared at the two Homunculi. Thankfully for her Ed was small enough for her to carry. She picked up the small teen and ran out of the ally way.

"Well that went well." Said Envy sarcastically.

"Yeah."

Envy hit him. "Idiot I was being sarcastic!"

"Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head. "So what do we do now?"

"Come on." He said walking away.

The little Homunculus followed behind him.

"Some one help!" yelled Winry as she ran back out side of the ally way.

Quickly Roy and Al ran over there.

"Brother!" screamed Al as Roy took Ed out of Winry's arms.

"He's gotten worse." Said Roy then looked up at them. "Come on let's take him to a hospital."

Read review no flames. Next chapter coming… eventually I guess maybe…


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks all for the reviews sorry for the long deal. But on lighter news you remember about the being of the story I said I missed the last episode of FMA . I finally got to see it! I know, old news but hey it inspired me for this next chapter. Read review no flames.

Sick in Mind and Body

Ch 9

Edward screamed loudly as Roy carried him to the nearby hospital.

Riza who was waiting at the entrance of the hospital ran up to them. "What the hell is wrong with him!?" she demanded

"Brother!" cried Al

"I don't know. He collapsed again then on the way over here he started screaming and wouldn't stop."

"Ed please listen to me. Please stop this." Said Winry taking his hand.

"Winry." He whimpered.

"We'll get you help." Said Roy walking into the hospital.

The three of them sat in the waiting room of the military hospital waiting for the doctors to return.

Roy paced back and forth.

Al stared at the floor.

Winry stared out the window.

And Riza tried to read a magazine.

The big emergency room doors opened, and the doctor stepped in.

"Doc how is he?" asked Roy.

"I think maybe… this isn't the place for him."

"What?"

"What's wrong with him!?" demanded Winry walking up to him, clinching her fists.

"I think… the stress is gotten to him. You see…. Your young friend Edward is…"

"Is what!?"

"Losing his mind."

"That's impossible! Brother is strong he wouldn't…" yelled Al

"The warning signs were clearly there." Mumbled Roy who walked over to the window and rested his head on it.

"But… but…" cried Winry

"Go see for your self." He said stepping away from the door.

Winry and Al slowly walked trough the door.

Ed was sitting on top of the bed. His golden eyes seemed dull, most of his hair was lose from his braid. He looked over at them. "Win-win! Al I'm so happy to see you!"

"Edward?" asked Winry

"Do you see?"

"See what?"

He pointed at the wall. "The alchemy symbols. Some one was transmuting the wall. Isn't that funny?"

"Brother what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong silly…" then his face became serious. "You think there's something wrong with me? You're just like all the others! Thinking those things! I'll teach you!" He jumped off of the bed turning his hand into a sword.

Winry screamed.

Al caught him by the arm. "Stop it brother! Get a hold of your self."

He paused he stared at Al. "What… what am I doing?"

"I should be asking you the same question brother." He let go or his arm as it went back to normal.

He backed up and sat back down on the bed. He was silent he stared at his arm. "I think I'm bleeding."

Winry looked at the arm he was talking about and it was fine not even a scratch.

"Red is such a pretty color. As a matter a fact it's my favorite color."

The two just stared at him.

He ran his hand along his arm. "Pretty red."

Winry began to cry as she ran out of the room.

Al walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry… I should have helped you sooner. Brother no matter what I will get you help I swear it."

"Al…"

He let him go. "I'll be back later."

"Promise."

"I promise."

He walked back into the waiting room with the others. "Roy you said that there were wronging signs. What did brother do?"

"He said he saw his father and mother. I also received a letter telling me that his illness would cause him to lose his mind."

"We need to do something."

"There's nothing that can be done medicine can not treat this-" said the doctor

"This goes beyond medicine! Some one did this to him!"

"The homunculi…" said Winry

They all stared at her.

"I was at their manor there was a paper on a desk called 'Sick in Mind and body' It has some thing to do with making him sick in his mind and body to trick him into doing something."

"So this sickness was man made and affects his brain?" asked Al.

"Yes."

"Man made? It was probably the Homunculus." Said Roy

"No they want to help him. They told me." Said Winry

"It was probably a trick." Said Al

"I think we should trust them." She walked over to the main door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask them for help."

Next chapter coming soon. The end of this fic is drawing near… Read review no flames. If info from one chapter doesn't match the next I'm sorry. I use live preview but I tend to over look stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait once again. Thanks all for the reviews. Remember read review no flames.

Sick in Mind and Body 

Chapter 10

Winry Rockbell led the small group outside of the hospital to the parking lot.

Riza walked around her as she unlocked the door to the car.

"Do you really think we can trust them?" asked Roy

She nodded. "I was at their manor and they didn't even try to harm me." She said as she got in the car.

The others got in as well and Riza got in at the drivers side.

"Why would some one do something so horrible to brother?" asked Al

Roy shrugged. "Trying to get his knowledge on alchemy." He suggested.

"Asking may not get the answers we want." Said Riza as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Maes Hughes walked into the room that Edward was in.

The young blond alchemist looked up at him. His golden eyes were wide as he stared at the man as if he'd never seen him before. "Who are you?"

"Maes Hughes." He said smiling widely

"Maes Hughes?" he asked tilting his head in thought. "Maes Hughes…"

"I'm sure you remember this, you helped my wife birth her first child!" he announced proudly as he pulled out several photos out of his jacket pocket. "Isn't she cute! My little Elysia!"

He stared at him and his pictures. "Your weird."

He smiled weakly as he put the pictures back in his pocket. "Any ways Roy sent me here to watch you."

"Roy?"

"Roy Mustang. Remember black hair, bad attitude, wants to be the next Furher."

He shook his head.

"Never mind then."

"Is he a friend?"

He nodded.

"You are to then?"

He nodded again.

"Why do I have so many friends older than me?"

He laughed loudly. "You do remember you're in the military right?"

"Kind of…"

"That's why."

"Why what?"

"You have so many dear friends older than you. There isn't any one your age in the military."

"Oh…"

"Well I'll be out side. Yell if you need me." He said walking out side as a nurse walked in rolling a cart.

The nurse stopped beside his bed and pick up a syringe off the cart.

"What's that?"

"A shot."

He backed up to the end of the bed and hide behind a pillow. "I hate shots."

"You'll like this one." She said getting the air out of it and reached out to him. "Give me your arm and-"

"NO!" he screamed kicking her.

She fell over on the ground.

Maes ran back in the room. "Edward what happened?"

"She tired to give me a shot." He said pointing at the fallen nurse.

He looked down at her. His eyes widen he quickly moved over to Ed as he drew out his throwing knives. "That's one of the Homunculi Ed."

"Homunculi?"

'She' stood up laughing 'her' hair was green now and was wearing a black out fit. "Aw you don't remember me shrimp?" 'she' asked turning around.

"Who are you?" Ed demanded.

"It's me Envy." He said picking up the fallen syringe. "I said it once and I'll say it again. Give me your arm." He said walking toward them.

Maes threw one of his knives at him cutting his hand.

"Ouch." He yelped

"What are you trying to do to Ed?"

"Save his life!"

He paused. "What?"

"He'll be no good to any of us if he's dead or insane."

He raised up his knives. "I want a better answer than that. What is going on? And what does any of this have to do with you homunculi?"

"This is where they are staying?" asked Roy as they stopped in front of an old house.

"Yes." Said Winry nodding.

"Might as well get this over with." He said getting out of the car and the others did the same.

They walked up the many stairs to the manor at the top.

Winry knocked on the door.

The door opened standing at the other side was Greed. "Yes?" he asked then realized who it was. "Oh hello there cutie decided to come back did you?"

"Leave Winry alone." Said Al

"Oh it's come to this has it." He said crossing his arms.

"We're here for-" started Roy but was interrupted by Greed.

"Answers. That's kind of cliché don't you think?"

"Cliché or not we need answers now before Ed is put in an insane asylum."

"Honestly I have nothing to do with what is going on around here."

"Stop playing around."

"My least favorite colleague is mostly involved with this. But he isn't here right now. Sloth too knows about it but she's not here either." He said grinning shaking his head in fake concern.

"I know what's going on!" yelled a young voice from the other side of the door. The young Homunculi known as Wrath ran out there.

"Wrath could you tell us more about what's going on?" asked Winry smiling at the young one.

"I could but Envy told me once 'Most knowledge will get you killed so you better off not knowing or not telling any one what you know' I think that's a fancy way of telling me to keep my mouth shut." He said nodding.

"But some one's life is in danger. Don't you want to help?"

"I don't know him."

"I know you were brought up better than that. What would your mom think if she heard you say that?"

He glared at her and ran back in the manor.

"I think you'd be better off looking else where for those answers." Said Greed shutting the door.

"A dead end." Mumbled Roy.

"We can't give up hope yet!" said Winry

"Maybe we should go back to the hospital." Suggested Al.

"Okay fine I'll tell you if you want to know so badly. Our Master got this brilliant idea to use this illness she made using Alchemy. Known as Sick in Mind and Body. It starts off no worse then a cold then slowly it begins to travel through the blood stream causing irrational thoughts and memory loose. My master thought using this on Ed would get us closer to him making the Philosophers Stone."

"How?"

"My master figured if Ed wasn't even aware of what was going on around him, he'd be able to make it with out his morals or conscious getting in the way."

"So what does it matter to you? You want the stone too don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah but you trust an insane teenager with something a vital as that? Plus there was a good chance it would kill him before he even made the stone. And a dead alchemist will do none of us any good."

"So you decided to be a good Samaritan and cure him, so you guys can continue to leave a trail of bread crumbs to the ingredients of the stone?"

"Pretty much." He lifted up the syringe. "And this is the cure."

"And you expect me to trust you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? I'm standing right here and I haven't attacked him or you. Me and some of the others have been nearby since this started and haven't attacked once. Hell Ed's little girlfriend even knows where we currently live. We are not here to harm you for now."

He thought about it for a while.

"Maes, I think we can trust him." Said Ed quietly

He looked back at Ed.

"Even though I don't like shots. I think we can trust him."

"If you think so Ed." He looked back at Envy. "Fine I trust you. Cure him."

"This will only hurt for a minute."

They had arrived back at the hospital and were currently walking into the waiting room when they heard…

"Ouch! Damn it that hurt!" Ed screamed.

"Brother!" yelled Al running into Ed's room with the others following.

A nurse was leaving about the time they got there.

"What happened?" asked Winry.

"I just gave him a shot. You know for some one his age he's a real wimp when it comes to shots." Said the nurse.

She laughed as the nurse continued leaving.

"Your how old again?" asked Roy trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" yelled Ed holding his arm. He looked around the room. "Why am I even in the hospital?"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head. "All I remember is…" He looked at Maes. "You let that freak give me a shot!"

"Edward that's no way to talk about that nice nurse! Scolded Winry

"You said you trusted him!" yelled Maes.

"Well I must have been insane because I trust no one who gives me shots! Especially not a homunculus!"

"Whoa wait! What?" asked Roy

"That nurse was Envy. He gave me some shot and…" he paused. "I feel normal again. He really did cure me…"

They were all silent.

"Yeah since I'm cured can I get out of this hell hole now?"

It was late in the day when they finally let Edward leave the hospital.

Him and the others were exiting the hospital making plans for dinner to celebrate Ed's recovery.

Envy and Wrath stood off in the distance watching them.

"So what are we going to do them?" asked Wrath eagerly.

"Nothing."

"Nothing! That's boring Envy."

"Another lesson for you Wrath. It's funnier to let your victims go. In a few weeks they'll think they're safe and then… that's when you attack again."

"Oh…" he said thoughtfully

"Let's go."

"Okay." He said following the older homunculus.

THE END 

Yes the end I finally finished it. Read review no flames.


End file.
